Owlette
"Don't worry love, I may not be able to see, but I can still feel." ~Owlette Appearance Owlette is a very beautiful MudWing dragoness with a slim and dainty build. She has a very long, and elegant neck. And a sophisticated air to her. Her scales are cream, and her underbelly is rose with clay streaks. Her wing membrane is golden/earth toned, and hues of maroon tint the edges. Owlette has pure grey eyes, due to the fact she lost her eyesight from an explosion of dragonflame cacti. She wears a crown of daisies on her head, a necklace woven of wisteria drapes delicately around her neck, and a small copper earring in the shape of a teardrop drapes from her right ear. Personality Owlette has to be one of the sweetest, kindest dragonet's ones ever met. She is very soft spoken, and can be quiet, but when she speaks she has an air of humble authority. She used to be vain, vain in her looks and looked down on other dragon's, but since the explosion shess learned to feel the beauty of the ones and things around her. She loves music, little dragonet's, flowers, and copper. She also loves warmth. Owlette misses reading, since she used to be a writer, but now she scrawls messily her ideas on leafs, and gives them to her friends. She doesn't care what they do with them though, she lost the dream of being famous along with her eyesight. Backstory Owlette was born to a MudWing healer and soldier, unlike the other MudWings though, they wished to raise her, since she was unusually born without siblings. She had a normal dragonethood, her osrpare loved her very much, and would always praise on her her beauty and writing abilities. Later in life, her mother became ill, her father kept trying to heal her, but nothing worked. He became weak from little food or rest, so Owlette went away to find a healer to help her parents. She flew to Possibility, where she met some SkyWings, they mocked her, and her being as confident as she was, confronted them. She said some very rude things then turned her chin up and left. That night though, she slept beneath a tree besides the town, and the SkyWings found her, wanting revenge, they used dragonflame cacti to only scare her, but it got too hot, and exploded. She escaped unschathed, but she lost her eyesight in the concussion. After healers there tried helping her she turned them away, knowing deep down it was her arrogance that caused it, and she asked them to save her mother. Fortunately they did, but they could have also saved her eyesight. Instead her mother lived, and Owlette remained blind. After a few months thinking over her life, she reliazed she remembered what everything looked like, but she couldn't remmreme what it felt like. She started spending time with other Dragons, and eventually moved to Possibility. She found the SkyWing dragonet's, who thought she was back for reven, instead she asked to talk with them. They are taken back by her, and soon became close friends. Owlette now is a healer, she has amazing touch and can feel broken bones or scathes on a dragon just by touching them. She is quite content with her knew life, and think of losing her eyes, to open another pair. Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters